The overall goals of the Administrative Core are to provide general scientific, programmatic and fiscal leadership, facilitate lines of communication between the different researchers involved in the Program Project Grant (PPG), maintain coherence in the PPG?s overall and long-range goals, and ensure that resources resulting from the PPG will benefit the scientific community. In the context of the above, the tasks of this core include effective coordination of activities in the four Research Projects and the Animal and Pathology Core, the selection and breeding of the jointly used mouse models, the coordination of using the three human cohorts as effectively as possible for translating the mouse data into the human situation, the mobilization of new technology and tools that can help us accomplish our tasks more quickly and efficiently, providing computational and statistical services to all members of the PPG and providing the scientific community access to the PPG?s resources, information and technologies through the internet.